This invention generally relates to a television signal processing apparatus, and particularly relates to an apparatus for processing a television signal via which sample values of a video signal are transmitted as an analog signal.
Subsample television signal processing apparatuses are disclosed in various documents such as "An HDTV Broadcasting System Utilizing a Bandwidth Compression Technique-MUSE", IEEE TRANSACTION ON BROADCASTING, VOL. BC-33, NO. 4, Dec. 1987, and "HD-MAC: A Step Forward in the evolution of television technology", Phillips Technical Review, Vol. 43, No. 8, 1987.
As will be explained later, prior art subsample television signal processing apparatuses have some problems.